


Cheaters get hurt

by Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars



Series: Two can play the cheating game. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars/pseuds/Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars
Summary: "I want to talk." Never ends well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on ao3, I hope you'll like it and leave kudos and comments to improve my writing. Also I'm Dutch and 14 so my English may not be the best sometimes but I'm trying.

Eren's sitting on his bed, thinking. What did Jean mean by: "We need to talk". Is it a good talk, or a bad one? Is it the end of their three year relationship, or is it something else? Before Eren can drown himself in anymore questions he doesn't know the answers to, Jean knocks on his already open door. Making Eren look up at the taller boy. Jean walks to the bed and takes a seat next to his boyfriend.

Eren notices the sad expression on his lover's face, and softly touches his cheek. But Jean pushes his hand away. Whilst only being capable of staring down at the blue carpet under the bed. The bed they made love in countless times, the bed where both he and Eren lost their virginity to one another, the bed where he kissed Eren for the first time, in the room they would always fight and make up. 

Thinking about it made him want to cry, but he pushed back his tears. He needed to tell Eren, explain what he did. Not knowing how Eren would react or if they would stay together, but at least he owes Eren that much. "Eren?" Jean's voice cracked the silence. "I um, I." Not knowing where to start he stops himself. 

"Babe come on, tell me what happened, what did you do?" Eren's look in his eyes, the scared eyes that don't want to know the truth but deep inside, already do. "I cheated." Like a bandaid that you pull off with one swift motion. The words left the now crying Jean's mouth, to stab his now broken lover in his now broken heart. 

"How could you, and with who?" Eren asks softly in between his sniffing. But when Jean fails to answer he stands up and starts shouting. "When did this happen, why?! Answer me! Don't you dare lie!" One name, out of all people it was. "Marco, I cheated on you with Marco!" Jean know looks straight at his boyfriends with red swollen eyes and guilt written all over his face. 

((Eren))

My mind can't wrap around the words, I let myself fall in the softness of my carpet. I repeat Marco's name like some sort of mantra, picturing his face. That sweet, kindhearted soul.  
"When did he come back?" I ask in a monotone voice breaking my mantra and looking up at Jean who's still sitting on my bed, in my room. He was shocked by my calm voice but still answers. 

"This weekend, it happened Friday night." He said calmly trying not to break on the words. "I came to you as soon as possible, I swear." Jean cries out the last part. "Does he know?" I ask in the uninterested but not uninterested voice. Only a really dumb 'what' escapes the cheaters lips. "Did I fucking stutter! I can't believe he would fuck someone knowing that person has a boyfriend! So, did you tell him after you slept with him or not at all?!" I seeth disgusted by the sight of my former lover. 

(())

Jean just fixates his gaze back on the uneven pattern of his, probably soon to be ex boyfriend Eren's carpet. Eren stands up, ready to go too battle, heavy breaths escape his lips. He's balling his fists so tight his knuckles turn white and his nails dig into his skin. Jean either fails to notice his partner, or simply is too much of a coward little horse face piece of shit to look up. With all of Eren's pumped up anger and anguish he strikes a heartfelt blow to Jean's left jaw, letting all his anger out. Jean didn't see the attack coming.

((Jean))

My ears are ringing, and my mouth fills up with blood. I rub my hands over my sore jaw. I feel my nose dripping and try to wipe my upper lip clean, revealing more thick red blood now on my hands. The crimson drips form dark stains on the blue carpet I'm kneeled on. I look up at Eren, his eyes are filled with tears and hatred, hatred for me. I stand up. His name leaves my lips one last time. "Eren, I'm so sorry.

((Eren))

After I hit that horse face I once loved and blood stained my fist, carpet and Jean's face, he left. He told me he was sorry and left. I didn't stop him, cause I couldn't care less about him, for now that is. And that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wow that ending hurt me poor Eren getting cheated on. But he'll take his revenge cause two can play that game. Maybe with Marco? Or will our short dark and Titan slayer spice things up in a nightclub. I will definitely be posting more of this. Be warned DRAMA ALERT


End file.
